Xyasha 2
by Anime addicted
Summary: Kitty, Kurt and Jamie have at last made it into the picture. Inuyasha has yet to find one person, and Naraku starts searching as well. With the xmen split so far and wide there's no telling who'll find them first.
1. Inuyasha

A/N: It's been what like a year since I was last on this site. I'm back, I don't know if that's good or bad but I'm back. I might be a little rusty so bare with me, and don't kill me. Anyway it's my second attempt at an Inuyasha and X-men cross over but I personally think this will be somewhat better than my first; it's not all about once character only and that one character isn't the strongest being in history, actually no one character is. Just to warn you, characters may be out of character and if you're a strict fan of X-men the uniforms may bother you. I doubt all chapters will be anywhere near this lengthy and this is the only time I'll upload two chapters at once. May start off slow but I just want to get the plot down packed.

I don't really know where I'm going with this but I was too tempted to write and figured it wouldn't hurt, least I hope it won't hurt. I haven't given it too much thought about the pairings but it's certain Romy is one of them, though if you ask I could try and spice things up. Anyway I don't own a thing and please don't attempt to kill me with words if you don't enjoy it.

Chapter one: Inuyasha

The group was silently walking through the thick forest back towards Kaede's village. Their spirits were down and they all needed something repaired. They all just came from a battle against Naraku or so they had thought. Sango fought her own brother after he had slaughtered an entire village; the sad thing was the village went down on her behalf. She tried talking to Kohaku and made fighting him a last resort, that's when he slaughtered an entire village. Sango was carrying Miroku for he'd sucked up so many poisonous insects, protecting Sango that he was now ill and his whole actually widened. Shippou lay limp in Kagome's gently folded arms, he was hit when trying to protect Kagome. Kagome then got the thought into her head that she was useless in a battle, which in reality was only half true. Inuyasha was not too wounded physically; his pride was just a bit broken. He thought he had been fighting Naraku but it turned out to be a copy of him, the whole thing was a diversion to steal three jewel shards from three monsters. Actually Inuyasha would have never known the real Naraku wasn't there until Kirara revealed so. It isn't the first time it happened but for some reason it just happened to be the last straw. As they entered the village they noticed that Kaede for once did not greet them.

"Excuse me," Kagome called upon the first man she saw," Where is Lady Kaede?"

"She's looking for you," he replied," She has news."

"Let's go find out what kind," Inuyasha demanded.

"No wait!" Kagome replied," We need to take care of them first plus if she's looking for us and we go looking for her chances are we will search for her where she's already searched for us, it'll be faster if we wait here because she has to come back."

"Fine!"

They went inside Kaede's hut knowing she wouldn't mind, they tended to their wounds and simply waited in silence. Miroku felt better when Kagome gave him herb medicine to eat, and Shippou's demon blood let him heal quickly.

"Pervert!" Sango could be heard hissing at Miroku for touching her then a slap could be heard.

Kagome smiled, things were going back to normal. She held Shippou on her lap rubbing her nails through his fur gently scratching, he enjoyed the simple gesture. Soon Kirara grew envious and rubbed up against Sango who displayed the same gesture once she moved from Miroku. Soon the two were asleep and then Kaede walked in.

"About time," Inuyasha complained.

"Quiet they're sleeping," Kagome replied. "Hello Kaede."

"Greetings lady Kagome, lady Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Kaede greeted showing more respect to the girls then guys.

She sat down where there was room and sighed obviously tired. "You have news?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I do but let an old woman catch her own breathe," she replied. "Why the long faces?"

Everyone fell silent again and looked elsewhere," We came from a battle with Naraku, only it wasn't really Naraku," Miroku replied.

"We fought so hard but we still lost, we couldn't even stand up to a clone," Sango replied.

"Naraku's clones are strong though as you all are. Do not feel bad, this is Naraku we're dealing with nothing from him is easy." Kaede tried to cheer them all up.

"Naraku doesn't make clones that are weak," Kagome replied watching as Shippou slept peacefully in her lap," But he never makes one that could become a threat to him. Basically we're not prepared to stand up to Naraku. He's got three more shards, the last time I saw his half of the jewel shard it was almost whole. Our time is running out."

"What you need is a bigger group, one whom everybody is willing to fight for what's right. The right thing being defeating Naraku." Kaede replied.

"This is as big as our team is going to get, no one in their right mind will fight Naraku. Most who know of him fear him, those who don't will refuse to fight a battle that is not theirs," Sango replied. "We're only here because each of us has a particular grudge against Naraku."

"That may be but there are always people that despise all evil. They will help you. That is part of my news. Not to long ago I was heading to see an old friend of mine, I've always looked forward to seeing her. She was very wise and showed me everything I know. When I arrived her village was deserted, everyone was dead including her. I buried everyone and went into her hut where I was hoping to keep something of hers so I would never forget."

"So far I am not seeing a point to the story," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Just let me finish," Kaede sighed annoyed," I ended up finding a book. I read it curious and found out that every one day out of every year when the moon is only half showing and both the sun and moon can be seen seven warriors can be called on. Their main goal is to rid of evil."

"So what Sango's a warrior, what's so different about seven more?" Inuyasha replied not truly believing the idea.

"More one there will be more of you, and two it is said that each warrior has their own unique inhuman ability."

"I don't want to depend on seven strangers, besides are you sure she wasn't referring to Shichinintai seven (or Band of seven)?"

"Where there is great evil there is equal good Inuyasha. It's a way of balance in the universe." Kaede replied.

"I think we should give it a try?" Kagome replied," If it's true that they despise all evil then they are exactly what we need." Inuyasha glared at Kagome," C'mon Inuyasha you know we could use all the help we can get. Don't let your pride get in the way of that fact."

Inuyasha turned his head away knowing what she said was true. He thought about how he was toyed with by Naraku and the thought angered him, he knew they couldn't do it alone. "Fine what do we do?"

"Only you can do it Inuyasha." Kaede replied. "There is a lake not to far from here known as dead waters. Everyone stays clear of it; it's where the deadliest water demons live. On this one night they sleep and don't wake up for an entire day. The water is known to be magical and the demons are known to be protecting it. This is the only ceremony that takes no words and no sacrifices."

"Then what is needed?" Miroku asked having never heard of a ceremony that caused for no traditional measures.

"A simple single drop of hybrid blood," Kaede replied.

"Hybrid?" Inuyasha asked.

"In other words Inuyasha, a half-breed." Kagome replied.

"Yes, but this half breed can only be part demon and part human, two different demon types will not do."

"Okay I'll do it, it sounds easy enough. When is it again?"

"Wait a second," Kagome almost shrieked. "I learned about this at the planetarium." She reached in her oversized yellow backpack and tossed some things out knowing exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out something thin and opened it; the device caught everybody's attention. It was shiny and when she touched it, it beeped and in a voice greeted her with a 'welcome'. "It's tomorrow evening." She replied.

"What is that?" Inuyasha ears twitched. "It talks but has no unique smell."

"It's a planetary calendar, I can tell when certain stars will align themselves, when there will be an eclipse and where." She looked about," Actually I'm a little surprised it actually worked but since it doesn't need to reach an antenna or satellite and runs on battery or solar energy it'll work."

"It talks," Miroku replied uneasy.

"It's programmed to say certain things; it's no able to hold a conversation or anything."

"Can I see?" Sango asked.

Kagome handed it over and Miroku scooted closer to Sango to mess with it as well. They immediately began to press everything they could and every so often they would be rewarded with a voice. It was highly amusing to them.

"So what's the plan then?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to Kaede.

"The lake isn't too far; it'll not take you too long to reach it. So you can rest up here until morning then I'll take you tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was finding a little hard to stay serious when she kept hearing a robotic voice speaking behind her along with amazed sounds from the calm ones of the group. Their amusement was beginning to amuse her. Soon thought they grew tired and were determined to relax for the rest of the day.


	2. xmen

A/N: It's been what like a year since I was last on this site. I'm back, I don't know if that's good or bad but I'm back. I might be a little rusty so bare with me, and don't kill me. Anyway it's my second attempt at an Inuyasha and X-men cross over but I personally think this will be somewhat better than my first; it's not all about once character only and that one character isn't the strongest being in history, actually no one character is. Just to warn you, characters may be out of character and if you're a strict fan of X-men the uniforms may bother you. I doubt all chapters will be anywhere near this lengthy and this is the only time I'll upload two chapters at once. May start off slow but I just want to get the plot down packed.

I don't really know where I'm going with this but I was too tempted to write and figured it wouldn't hurt, least I hope it won't hurt. I haven't given it too much thought about the pairings but it's certain Romy is one of them, though if you ask I could try and spice things up. Anyway I don't own a thing and please don't attempt to kill me with words if you don't enjoy it.

Chapter two: X-men

In a hospital room were two women, one was in a hospital bet unconscious. A series of wires, tubes and IV's were connected to the girl. She had long blonde hair, tanned skin and wore the traditional hospital gown. The other woman was extremely pale, her two toned hair parted to the side falling just above the shoulders. She wore black lipstick and as unappealing as it may sound she looked good in her dark makeup.

"I knew you'd be here Rogue," Rogue turned around to see her brother, and two of her closest friends.

"Been a while," she admitted to all three of them. "Like the new look Kitty, and Jamie you've sure grown, look how lean you are. Man Kurt if you keep buffing up the way you are you'll scare someone."

Kitty changed a lot; she was more sophisticated then innocent now with short hair plus she was twice more beautiful than before. Jamie got taller, muscular and was quite the young hottie. Kurt looked just the came just buff like a body guard. Each of then had a different uniform on. Kitty wore a dark blue leather bodysuit with a light blue solid V going down the middle like her teenage uniform. Light blue flat footed calf high boots, and matching gloves. A strap on here leg held a knife and a strap around her chest held a gun to the side, though Rogue doubted it had bullets meant to kill inside. A light blue head band on her head with an earpiece in her ear and a small flexile end for her to talk into completed her outfit.

"Are you trying to say you didn't like my look before?" she replied joking around.

"Yes," Rogue joked back. "The old costumes still haven't changed at all huh Jamie?"

Jamie wore the old costumes that they had to wear for the simple fact he still lived with Xavier full time and was still considered a child under the law. "No, Xavier say's it will attract less attention then the ones you guys wear plus similar costumes shows that were a team." He replied.

"Hey we're a team, we just have our own tastes," Kurt replied. He wore a black body suit with an open red V down the center that extended off his shoulders working as pads. His gloves and shoes were white.

"Isn't that the same uniform you were all those times ago when you were in the circus?" Rogue asked finding his uniform to be familiar.

"No, it's the same style but not the very thing." He replied. "We can't see your costume with that big black trench coat."

"Fine if ya'll really wanna see," she sighed and took her coat off setting it on the arm of a chair next to the patient. She wore a dark green almost black leather body suit with a lighter green, one not too light at all but dark enough to where you know it's not black, breast plate that went all the way down to her belt and was only on the from part of her body. Matching knee and elbow pads connected to her boots and gloves.

"Are you kidding me, high heeled styling combat boots?" Kitty shrieked," You hate heels."

"Ah was forced t' get use t' them when I went undercover. They look nice so ah decided t' keep the look and combine it with my combat one. Besides most of the time when you fight a man they think the shoes are a disadvantage."

"A disadvantage?" Kitty repeated.

"They hope we'll break our heel or something or trip," Rogue explained.

"Don't your feet hurt though?" Jamie asked.

"Sugah, ah fly most of the time plus as a woman it don't bother me none when ah wear heels, least not when you get used t' them." She winked at Jamie. "Plus they hurt twice as much when you have a heel and when the bottoms are rock hard."

"How'd you get here, the city is too busy for you have flown without being seen and your bike isn't out there," Kurt replied.

"Ah was carried actually," she replied fixing the flowers set atop the small drawer.

"Carried?" Kurt tilted his head. "By whom?"

"You'll soon find out, ah sent him to get some fresh flowers from the room not even a minute before you came, he should be back any second."

"Hold on a sec." Kurt's tail fond a pipe above then and he went from standing to handing his mind racing for a name.

"Alright got the flowers Roguey," a gust of wind went past them.

"Thank you Pietro," Rogue took the handful of flowers from him and placed then in with the others.

"Please don't be so nice to me…it feels funny." He replied.

"What happened to your old uniform Pietro?" Kitty asked.

Pietro still wore the same colors and same design as before but he went from tights to baggy thick leather pants that were tucked into a pair of combat boots. He wore a tight leather shirt and the same white gloves. He was buff like Kurt and his hair was still the same. (I hate the future version of Pietro costume, it's too…eww)

"Well girls dig a guy that leaves something to the imagination," he replied.

"In other words," Rogue put her coat back on," Tights were too uncomfortable and left very little to the imagination."

They all had a laugh," Okay Rogue I did what you asked now you have to do what I asked."

"I should have known Pietro wasn't kind hearted enough to do a friend a favor," Kitty replied shaking her head.

"I did do a favor; I brought her here didn't I?" Another round of laughter. "And how did you two get in anyway?" he looked at Kitty and Kurt," Weapons aren't allowed and you don't have that watch on."

"Well they could ask you the same, if you brought Rogue in you should be in trouble she's got metal on." Jamie replied.

"For one Rogue's got no metal on, the bottom of her shoes are marble not metal, and no computer system is fast enough to catch me."

"Kurt teleported us in." Kitty replied.

"So has there been any change in Carol?" Rogue asked.

"Not much, she's twitched some and once she flew in her coma but nothing's happened in months," Kitty replied.

"Well it's only been a year since that day, ah see it as good news," Rogue replied.

"It's getting late, Rogue where do you plan to stay tonight?" Kurt asked.

"With the Brotherhood, ah've not seen anyone in the mansion but you three and Logan in a year, ah don't feel up t' goin' now."

"Okay but lets hang out tomorrow, and by the way what exactly are you gong to do for Pietro?" Kurt asked suspicious.

"Wanda took away all his sweets," was all that needed to be said. "And Kurt I miss the accent."

With that said and done with Kurt teleported them all outside and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Elsewhere.

There was knocking at the door of a country house, the door creaked open and a red head stepped inside. She made her way through the dinning room into the kitchen where a blind woman sat drinking a cup of tea.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Mystique?" the woman greeted knowingly.

"Yes," Mystique sat down," Please don't address me as Mystique you've know me longer than that."

"Fine, Raven then."

"What's so important now?" Raven demanded to know.

"I know of a way for you to possibly get Rogue back to your side." Irene stated taking a sip of tea.

"How?" Raven leaned in intrigued.

"Remy Lebeau," she heard a distasteful huff from Raven. "I know you do not like the young man-"

"And neither did Rogue." She interrupted.

"Rogue may have been mean to him but she was only protecting herself. His nature is persistence and her nature is ignorance, no one expects anything to stir between the two it would be weird. Times have changed them both a great deal thought."

"How so?" Raven took a sip of Irene's tea. She'd not seen a familiar face since Apocalypse and made no attempt to turn her children but she still planned to do so.

"If you were to see Rogue you'd think she was happy, she's learned to pretend so well that not even Logan would be able to tell it were a lie. Remy's heart has grown cold, I've seen it. While on a personal mission to steal the most wanted jewel he maneuvered his way into the keeper's heart. He soon believed he was in love but Sabertooth was after the jewel as well. We both know Sabertooth is far to direct to fight someone like Remy, he knew it after a while as well. As a gift of love the keeper handed the jewel to Remy only to have later on gotten kidnapped along with Remy's brother. Sabertooth hung the both of them from the Notre Dame forcing him to decide which one to save and saying that if he handed over the jewel they'd both live. Intoxicated Remy actually believed him and handed over the jewel, he picked his brother and the woman died."

"Sabertooth is so obvious all the time," Raven complained.

"Yes well as result Remy's father personally exiled him, but the wedding day was also that day so Remy figured since he'd be wedded he stay with his wife."

"You're telling me that Remy was in love to two women…and was engaged?" Raven hissed," Why would I want a guy like that with Rogue?"

"It is not for you to decide," Irene stated," So anyway the brides brother absolutely refused the two be wedded and started a fight, Remy ended up losing control of his powers and killed him too. The wedding was canceled, the bride hated Remy for what he did as did the rest of her family. Remy's own family refused to help him and those who did help him reacted violently when he tried to touch them. He's in his right mind now."

"I'm not following," Raven snapped.

"Remy is pretty much the same guy Rogue came to like, but he can no longer see himself as a possible candidate as a hero. If Rogue comes to like him again she'll follow him anywhere."

"Do you think Rogue is so blind?" Raven was almost offended," That girl has too much pride to do something like that."

"You just might be right…after all my visions aren't solid, they are simply suggestive. I could be completely wrong but if I wasn't and I knew I wasn't I'd say love is blind."

"You can even scare me sometime Irene. And what do you mean love? I've noticed you've only said like throughout this explanation."

"I think they're right for one another, plus I've seen her in her weakest moments and him in his. They may not like each other but given the right force, situation, and time they will."

"What should I do?"

"He's wandering right about now, he'll arrive about five miles north by morning. Bring them together then leave them be."

"Why can't I bring her to him?"

"It's easier to get him to follow you then her, even f you managed she's acquired new abilities and if caught she'd no doubt inflict serious pain on you, also it's better to get him away from here where the memories aren't pleasant."

"Okay fine," Raven got up to leave.

"What's the rush I said tomorrow, stay till then. Would you like some tea?"

"Uh…yes…please."

Next morning.

Mystique sat in a crowded coffee shop disguised as Rogue, the old version. She was annoyed that Irene had not told her how crowded everything was going to be, some sort of celebration was going on and at least ten people said terrible comments toward her appearance. She'd no doubt have killed them all by now but she couldn't blow it. A bell rang meaning someone had come in or gone out; Mystique/Rogue looked up to see a rough looking Remy Lebeau. His hair was long and could fit into a ponytail. His facial features were tough and his eyes were covered by sun glasses. He wore jean pants with rips in the knee and slightly worn sneakers. He wore a white sleeveless top and his traditional trench coat. Mystique/Rogue snorted in disapproval but she wouldn't let it stop her.

"Whatever floats your boat ah guess, jus' glad he don't float mah boat," she mumbled in Rogue's voice.

She stood up and went out knowing the bell would make him turn around. When it ran he turned and saw only a split second of Rogue, the two toned hair flowing and the combat boots. He stayed still deciding if he should follow or not. _A familiar face would do dis' Cajun some good, one dat don't hate him._ He thought.

He walked out the store seeing a car speeding off with a familiar gloved hand sticking out the window. He followed on his bike and so the chase began.

* * *

With Rogue and the others.

Alone on a bench with a plastic bag Rogue sighed. _Ahm nineteen and have had not a single boyfriend, ah can't keep hopin' for the impossible it'll only hurt me more. Everybody has somebody._ She watched as a bird couple bathed in a bird bath._ Kitty has Piotr, Kurt had Wanda, Jamie has Rahne, Pietro can have practically any girl if he wanted, Jean had Scott, Rumor had it Logan has Ororo (it's just a rumor calm down), Tabitha and Lance. The list can go on…It could be worse ah suppose._

"Hey Rogue!" Jamie greeted making Rogue jump. "Whoa didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay, what you up t' Jamie?" he smiled pushing her previous thoughts away.

"Just a walk, I take it those are Pietro's sweets?" he asked taking a seat.

"Yeah ah went through hell t' get Wanda t' give them up." She replied. "You don't normally take walks, you skippin' Logan's class?"

"Yup, Kitty and Kurt are still sleeping. They'll be asleep until four this afternoon; it always ends up like this when they have vacation."

"Ah bet…Pietro probably won't wake up until then to, he was playing games all night keepin' me awake."

"You sure you slept late I mean you're here now and it's noon."

"Ah take power naps, all I need are three hours and ahm good. Guess ahm still in work mode because normally ah'd still be in bed not sleep but not fully awake either."

"I have to wake up early, if I don't I get the worst of everything. All the hot water will have been gone, all the best food will have been eaten, and all the easiest positions will have been taken when we train." He replied.

Rogue laughed," Sounds like home."

"Lets do something," Jamie begged.

"Okay…hey wanna fly?" Rogue smirked.

"YESS!" Jamie yelled excited. Rogue put the sweets in her coat pocket," Hey what's the occasion?"

Rogue looked down, she was wearing a green business suit that left her legs and arms bare, and luckily she wore the trench coat.

"Ah had t' get rid of mah good clothes on mah last mission, guess ah need t' go shoppin'," she replied grabbing Jamie.

"Don't let Kitty here you say Thaaaaaaaaaaaat!" he screamed the last word as Rogue took off acting as a human…well mutant rollercoaster.

* * *

Okay the end…of chapter two I will not update until I get at least some reviews. Any questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer. I'm thinking to get this story started for real in the next chapter. Hopefully it works out. 


	3. Lake Screw up

A/N: I sorta wanted to wait to upload this chapter so I wouldn't finish this story too quickly but I was so very tempted so I could start on the next chapter without getting too ahead of myself. I gave into temptation but I swear it wasn't my fault, it talked to me saying it would much rather be online then on my desktop. I am glad to know I struck some interest with some of you, not as rusty as I thought but according to someone I know, who simply refuses to review if it's not a good one, I need lots of work. I appreciate all the reviews, I forgot how much inspirational fuel they could provide. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope it's not disappointing.

* * *

Chapter three: Lake Screw ups. 

"Finally!" Inuyasha replied impatiently.

The group had been walking all day and Inuyasha had complained all day. Thankfully they were there and the sun was heading towards the horizon turning the clouds a wonderful shade of pink, purple, and orange.

"I told you so Inuyasha; even if we rushed we'd still have to wait. Not even demons have the power to force day into night." Kaede teased.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped knowing she had been right.

"It's so clear," Kagome replied looking at the water," You can actually see the demons sleeping." She said it nervously pretending it was sweet; the demons under the water actually looked somewhat peaceful all curled up.

Kagome sat on a rock while Inuyasha paced about impatiently; Kaede was reading the book making sure everything was as easy as it sounded. Sango and Miroku were sitting under a tree resting since they took so long to fall asleep. Shippou and Kirara were playing between them and they simply waited.

"So nothing can go wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes something could go wrong…old blood will do the trick."

"Old blood?" Kagome repeated, it sounded plain weird.

"Yes, when the blood inserted in the lake is not still fresh and warm." It made a bit of sense but Kagome decided she would not slip her head open trying to understand.

Off into the lake Kagome swore she saw ripples in the water, she looked around. There were no fallen leaves and there were no animals. She shrugged looking away. Behind one of the many larges rocks sticking out from the lake a pool of red water flowed down away from Inuyasha, the source was Kikyo. She had been bathing blood off of her when Inuyasha came along. Her dead soul insects were off doing what they had to, find her more souls.

"Hey look there's the moon," Kagome pointed in the opposite direction of the sun. Sure enough the half moon stood as did the sun.

Taking it as his cue, Inuyasha lifted his hand up to a fang and pierced his own flesh. He stepped into the water and let a drop of his deep red blood fall. Ripples were created and flowed until it met land, but something was off. Ripples met another set of ripples and Inuyasha began to sniff. The smell was all too familiar, Kikyo and demon blood.

"Damnit!" he snapped looking up to see Kikyo's bare self rushing towards her clothes.

He attempted to go after her but the water began to glow freezing the both of them in their place. The light gathered into the center of the lake where it formed a ball. It began to form dozens of shapes as if someone were inside fighting to get out.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Mirkou stood up.

"I don't think so," Kaede replied.

"Oh no look, Kikyo's covered in blood," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh no that means we screwed up," Shippou replied.

They all watched as the ball of light went high into the sky and shattered like the Shikon jewel. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kikyo were moving again as if nothing had happened.

With X-men

"He's catching up!" Jamie yelled in Rogue's ear excitedly. Jamie loved flying, even though he was wearing Rogue out giving her only an hour for a break here and there but she hadn't complained yet.

"Not for long," Rogue replied flying faster, her hair whipping Jamie in the face. His cheeks filled with air showing all his teeth.

Pietro was behind them in his same style uniform running. They all knew they shouldn't be doing it, they were in public and though they were to fast to be seen the people would be freaking out. Plus the mutants of Bayville knew better, they would know it was them.

"What's that!" Rogue hollered to Pietro not slowing down.

Pietro looked behind him to see a light heading towards them and it was gaining on them quickly. "Dunno but let see if we can shake it!"

They split up and never kept in a straight line hoping to confuse whatever it was. It didn't happen like that, the light split into three one after Pietro and one after Rogue and Jamie. Both went as fast as they could but it was no use, they were hit and they were gone. The other beam of light kept going looking for its target.

"Hey have you seen Jamie anywhere?" Hank asked as Xavier and Logan played a board game next to him.

Kitty looked at Kurt," Um…"

"Don't lie," Logan huffed already sensing one.

They both knew they sucked at lying," He's with Rogue."

All eyes were on the two," Something's coming." Xavier replied his index finger on his temple.

Kurt and Kitty turned around and looked out the window, a light blinded their vision and in an instant they were gone. Logan's cigar fell out his mouth and Hank stepped on the exact spot their friends once stood.

"What the hell was that?" Logan demanded.

No one said anything, no one could answer. No one had a theory or a clue what to make of it and how to go about it. Another light was still speeding through the atmosphere searching. Off on a road somewhere Mystique/Rogue could be seen swerving through lanes calmly as if in a hurry while Remy rode a good distance behind her. They'd been at it all day as if there was nothing else to do.

"Look mommy it's a star." Mystique/Rogue heard a child shriek in the lane over pointing towards the sky.

Looking up Mystique/Rogue saw a light split into two and come towards her, her quick instincts took over and she turned her steering wheel hard and fast. The car took a sharp turn, its front wheels stopped and its back wheels kept going sending the car in circles. Looking around Mystique/ Raven saw a car coming and just as she prepared for impact she was gone. Remy, not too far behind, saw her go in a flash of light and he was forced to pull over to the side, the car was hit and he'd be in the mess if he didn't pull over. When he did he got off his bike and had not taken no more than two steps before he to was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded having Kikyo cornered while still in the water.

Kikyo glared," What are you doing here?"

"Kaede what just happened, did it not work?" Miroku asked.

"It worked but I don't know if it worked the way it was supposed to. Seven people or things were brought here I just very much doubt if it's the right people."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The seven warriors that were supposed to be brought here were supposed to emerge from the water before our eyes, they are supposed to be warriors long before our even my fathers time. These seven living beings brought here could be from literally anywhere and anytime."

Kagome, who'd been listening while watching Inuyasha question Kikyo, turned to Kaede," Even my time?"

"Aye. Like the jewel they're spread out among these lands. You must find them before anything happens. They could still be helpful and if they chose the wrong side we're dead."

Silence, Shippou ran back into Kagome's arms and Kirara in Sango's. Kagome looked at Inuyasha; a sickening feeling came over her. Kikyo was still naked; Inuyasha still had feeling for her. Those facts didn't settle well with her, Inuyasha may have been yelling at her but somehow she knew if no one was around they'd be too busy to talk. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Shippou. When he cried her name she loosened her grip. She looked at Kikyo, she looked weak…where were her spirit thieves? Suddenly her head felt clustered and she heard something. _Get him off! _It was Kikyo's voice. Reacting immediately and unable to look at them any longer she opened her mouth.

"SITBOY!" she shouted and a splash could be heard.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, _Inuyasha's going to kill me_, Kikyo heard in her own head as Kagome thought it. She smirked and hurried off, Kagome watched wide-eyed surprised by her own actions. Everyone looked at her as well; a gasp was heard as Inuyasha came up and looked at the spot Kikyo had once stood. He looked at Kagome and growled.

"What was that for?" he yelled at her.

She winched at his tone and felt something move under him. He looked down to see a rather large eye blinking. Surprised he yelped as a snake type demon burst through the water with Inuyasha at the top of his head. Water went everywhere as the demon tried to shake Inuyasha off. Everybody backed away behind a tree and so no movement was heard. Kagome took a step hesitant to take a look; she took another step and peaked around the tree. She screamed, Inuyasha's face was right there, even Shippou yelped.

"You still didn't answer me, what was that for I had her right there!" Inuyasha was still complaining.

His face was so close to her as he yelled and Kagome stiffened, Shippou felt it. Kagome's heart began to race, she didn't know why she did it herself how was she supposed to answer him. Questions began to race though her mind. _What would he have done if I didn't do anything and allowed him to interrogate her? What would she have done? Why did I hear her voice in my head? Is it because she still has part of my spirit in her, is it a new talent she learned, or is it and old talent and she simply decided to use it now? Did she hear my thoughts?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Inuyasha was still yelling in her face.

"What would you have done Inuyasha?" she asked calmly her eyes dazed as she was still in thought. "She hadn't been bothering us; in fact she was trying to get away from us. She doesn't know what we were up to and she still doesn't." she blinked coming back to reality and realized what she said.

She turned red embarrassed and sighed heavily to keep from suffocating Shippou. Inuyasha was staring at her wide eyes surprised by her words. He turned away from her and looked at Kaede who was simply watching them.

"Let's go look for them," he replied.

Sango looked at Miroku wondering if he had an answer to what just happened. He looked up pretending to be in thought as his hand tried to reach out to her butt. Kirara bit his hand and he sighed sadly hoping she'd sympathize, she didn't.

"Which way?" Shippou asked the question on everyone's mind.

"That way mostly," she pointed to the east.

"You go ahead and head back to the village, you'd slow us down. There is nothing more you can do anyway."

"Perhaps you are right," she walked over to Kagome and handed her the book," It may help…keep it safe. I'll keep my eye open for anything unusual."

Kirara transformed into her bigger self, Sango and Miroku hopped on. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, this would surely be awkward. She hopped on his back and they took off in a hurry to find these seven warriors before it got too dark. Off a few miles away a figure lay oddly in a tree. With a groan the figure fell out onto her back.

"Glad t' be invulnerable," the lone figure spoke standing up. She looked around and raised an eyebrow at her surrounds then at herself. Her suit was ruined, torn, stretched and dirty. "Knew ah had t' go shoppin'."

"Where did you come from?" Rogue looked around seeing no one," Down here."

She looked down to see a little girl in an orange and yellow kimono; she was barefoot with black hair with a small ponytail on the side. Her brown eyes stared blankly into Rogue. She was missing a tooth. Rogue looked at her and jumped back realizing her legs were still bare.

"Am ah in Japan?" she asked.

"Japan?" The little girl repeated.

"How bout China?" she asked," Wait you speak English, ah must still be in United States territory."

"You aren't from around here are you? Your clothes are funny, your voice is to."

"Where am ah?"

"The forest…why did you jump from me?" she still stared.

Rogue assumed the girl wouldn't care if she were a mutant or not," Ahm a mutant, mah skin cannot be touched or you go unconscious."

"What's a mutant?"

Rogue wanted to laugh but she simply smiled a real smile," Wish all folks were like you sugah. Ah think ahm lost."

"I know I'm lost, I wandered away from Jaken when Lord Sesshoumaru told me to stay." She replied. "I'm Rin; if you help me find my Lord I'll try and help you."

Rogue's eyes twitched, she didn't care much for the bargain of a child who refers to her father as Lord but she would help her find her way home. "You call your father Lord?"

"No, he's not my dad my family was killed by a wolf demon clan and Lord Sesshoumaru saved me. So does that mean you'll help me?"

"Yes it does," Rogue smiled," So demons huh, well my brother looks like a demon. Where'd you come up with a name like 'wolf demon clan'? Kinda catchy." Of course Rogue didn't believe the child.

The two walked side by side looking for Lord Sesshoumaru while off even more miles was Kouga and his followers Hakkaku and Ginta (the two that always follow him) and the wolves. They heard someone talking extremely fast. They found a skinny man that seemed to be talking to himself.

"Rogue! Jamie! Where are you?" he called," This is so very NOT funny!"

"Hey you!" Kouga called," Shut up!"

The guy turned around," Hey you? Name's Pietro of the Brotherhood of evil mutants and I'm the fastest mutant around so unless you want trouble I suggest you leave me be to search for my friends," he wasn't ashamed to be a mutant, he flaunted it actually.

* * *

End: Sorry I though this was going to be a lot shorter than what it was, plus my eyes are feeling tingly having looked at the screen for so long. 


	4. Speed demons and untrustworthy allies

A/N: lizzieXmarieXyoukai you're the only one who reviewed twice and I just want to say it's greatly appreciated I at least know your reading my story still. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Recap: 

"Rogue! Jamie! Where are you?" he called," This is so very NOT funny!"

"Hey you!" Kouga called," Shut up!"

The guy turned around," Hey you? Name's Pietro of the Brotherhood of evil mutants and I'm the fastest mutant around so unless you want trouble I suggest you leave me be to search for my friends," he wasn't ashamed to be a mutant, he flaunted it actually.

Chapter four: Speed demons and untrustworthy allies

* * *

Unfortunately Kouga and his clan had no idea what a mutant was," I'm Kouga of the wolf demon tribe and I'm the fastest demon there is, and what the hell is a mutant?" 

Pietro laughed amused," I'm a mutant and where I'm from I'm known as the speed demon."

"I thought you said you were a mutant?" Hakkaku asked confused.

"And I thought you said you were a demon and we all know there's no such thing as a…" he stopped in mid sentence.

A slow vibrating rumble came from beneath Pietro. Surprised by the sudden movement Pietro did nothing, if he were at home he would have blamed Lance, or Fred maybe even Wanda, but he wasn't at home. Just when the noise and movement stopped Pietro let out a breath thinking it was over, he looked down thankful but then the ground split. He raised an eyebrow and before he could do anything else he felt a powerful force ram into him from below and suddenly he found himself flying. Lucky for him he wasn't too rusty on training other wise he's have landed in pain, instead he landed hard on his feet, it still hurt but not as much as it would have. He looked behind him to see the largest, ugliest hedgehog he'd ever seen. His mouth fell…this thing was bigger than Juggernaut, at least twice his size. Another thing was it had clothes on, armor is seemed. Reality hit him, Kouga was really a demon, and he wasn't any longer in a familiar world.

"D-DEMON!" he yelled and pointed.

Kouga looked at him," No shit." He sped towards the demon.

Pietro watched still shocked as Kouga ran in circles around the demon, a small powerful wind trapped him, it resembled a tornado. Kouga kept running waiting for the demon to be overpowered and be tossed aside by the winds he created. It wasn't strong enough, he wasn't strong enough and the demon shot a spike at him. It went right past Kouga's face and landed in a tree next to Pietro's face. Pietro yelped and a sudden wave of adrenalin hit him. He couldn't stay still anymore; he was trained and had been fighting for years. He took off running towards the demon doing what Kouga was just recently trying to do. Kouga watched as Pietro begun to do a better job then he himself.

"Guys hold on to something!" Kouga demanded.

Hakkaku and Ginta held onto a tree securing themselves by holding onto each others forearm. The wolves formed a circle around the same tree and bit down on each others tails forming a chain. Kouga joined Pietro in running circles around the demon, he was sure Pietro could do it himself but he wasn't about to let it happen. Soon the demon began to be lifted off the ground, anything within, what Pietro would have called, a football field began to be sucked into this massive tornado. The demon was soon flown off into a distance and Pietro stopped, his adrenalin was wearing off and he was feeling drained. It had been so long since he actually found himself frightened, the feeling must have not settled to well in his gut.

"No such things as demons huh?" Kouga replied.

Pietro glared," Not where I'm from!"

"And just where are you from? Not from around here you're dressed funny." He pointed out.

"New York," Pietro wanted to see if the name would ring a bell it didn't so he tried again," North America?" still no response," The United States?" No luck," Earth!" he groaned frustrated," The large island on the other side of the world from China…Japan," he was simply rambling now.

"Hey Kouga, Isn't Kagome from Japan?" Ginta asked remembering the world slip from her lips before.

Kouga turned around and growled," Shut up Ginta!"

Pietro knew he was getting somewhere," Ginta huh? You going to let this guy order you around like that?"

"Well," Ginta scratched the back of his head and Kouga glared," Yeah he's our leader."

"And? A Leader can't be a leader without followers and if you don't follow he can't lead." He smirked.

"Shut up Mutant!" Kouga growled angered. "How dare you try and set my tribe against me."

"He has a point," Hakkaku replied thinking about it.

"WHAT!" Kouga turned to his followers.

"I was only saying," Hakkaku shrunk under Kouga's eye. "I would never challenge you Kouga."

Pietro sighed," Where is this Kagome?" he decided to ask when no one was necessarily watching their tongue.

"Traveling," Ginta answered without thinking, when he realized what he said he groaned.

"I'll be on my way now," Pietro smirked and ran off.

"No way am I letting you near Kagome!" Kouga went after him.

Hakkaku and Ginta watched as they say two lines of dust forming where ever they ran, they watched amazed as they took random turns, and sometimes ran in circles.

"Hey Hakkaku, do you think Kouga realizes that Kagome travels the other way?"

"I don't know, how long do you think it'll be before either one get tired?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, should we head to warn Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah."

The group of them left without their leader towards Kagome, hoping that if they did this Kouga would forget about this whole incident of then second guessing his word and leadership. Off in a cave not too far away three figures could be seen.

"Baise (Fuck)," One cursed as he felt so disoriented. "R-rogue dat you?" he replied to the other figure he heard moving.

Before she could respond Remy pulled out a card and charged it making it glow and lighting up the area around him. What he saw angered him, or actually who he didn't see. Mystique was rubbing her temples as she felt just as disoriented as he had. As soon as he saw her he knew he'd been chasing her for the entire time and not Rogue.

"You!" he replied angered.

His hand shook as he held himself in check, he was still a gentleman and this was above all else a woman and he wouldn't dare hit a woman unless it was something that needed to be done. The light on the cave walls shook as his hand did, he had been tricked so easily it angered him, he knew better than that. Mystique groaned and mumbled a curse to herself as she realized she blew it.

"Yes me Mystique," he replied re-introduced herself. She stood up and looked around," Where are we?"

Remy pushed her against the wall his free hand loosely around her throat. He came close to her bringing the card next to her face. The heat that generated from the card almost hurt her.

"Why trick dis' Cajun?" was all he really wanted to know at the moment.

She smirked; his being aggressive wouldn't scare her. She brought a hand up and hit him at the bend of his arm, she used her other hand to bring his own hand to his own face, and the card was now close to his face. He uncharged the card and swung his leg low to the ground to trip her, she predicted he would do that ad jumped up, he had also predicted her movements and brought his knee to her gut, he didn't hit her he just held her there once again against the cave wall.

She laughed," I have my reasons and don't think Magneto had anything to do with it. He charged the card again, she saw his angry expression," You want to hurt me don't you, I know that look. I hurt your male ego didn't I, you were tricked so easily and you know you can't blame me."

Silence fell over them but it was shirt lived as both of their trained senses picked up another person nearby. They also picked up something else but couldn't identify it but acted on instinct. Remy threw his charged card and watched as pink met with purple and a mild explosion took place. The cave was small so the heat wasn't easily avoided; the smell of something burning filled their noses. It wasn't too bad considering Remy hadn't charged it too much. He and Mystique knew their best bet was to get outside; they hurried towards the opening of the cave and looked inside for anything moving. Not only did something move but a woman came out. The third figure in the cave.

"What is your business?" she demanded, it was Kikyo.

She was shocked three times over, the man managed to stop her purified arrow, he had strange eyes like a demon but his aura said he wasn't a demon, the woman was blue and looked like a demon but her aura said she wasn't a demon as well. She knew right off the back this had something to do with Inuyasha being at the lake, she had no proof but she had instincts. Plus they were wearing weird clothing, the man wore weird pants a thin shirt and odd jacket while the woman wore a series of white allover. (Yeah she went back to her old uniform)

"Why should we answer, I have no doubt that it was you that attacked us first," Mystique replied looking at the clothes the woman wore trying to figure out where she could be.

Kikyo knew for a fact they weren't demons now, they would've smelt her clay body and knew. She had a feeling Inuyasha would come looking for these two and she didn't quite know what to do. _I could make them befriend me that way when Inuyasha comes for them they'll stay with me, which would ruin whatever plans he has for them. I think it better I befriend them, they stopped my arrow which proved their strength. I could use them to rid myself of Naraku._ She thought.

"I apologize but I assumed you were a demon." She replied.

Remy and Mystique looked her over, she showed no signs of lying but they had no clue she was really dead, you can't tell if a dead person is lying or not. Remy looked at Mystique.

"The woman's crazy talking demons," she replied.

"Look at yourself, your blue with yellow eyes and no pupils," Remy replied then looked at Kikyo," We ain't demons lady, we mutants though demon be a word perfect for describin' her personality."

"I'm Lady Kikyo, a priestess." She introduced faking an actual personality.

"Dis' be Mystique," Remy pointed," and dis' Cajun be known as Gambit." He looked around," Where are we?"

"Inuyasha's forest," she replied.

"Which is where exactly?" Mystique asked.

"Right where we are," Kikyo replied.

"She means petite where, as are we still in North America o is this Korea or somethin'?" Remy clarified.

Kikyo simply looked at him confused, if she were to pass for a live human she'd have to have normal emotions expressed on her face. She acted like Kagome probably would. Remy's people skills were far better than that of Mystiques and he had an odd feeling about this woman. He turned to Mystique.

"Y'know much as Gambit hate your company he thinks he'd hate hers more," he replied.

Mystique looked at him, she may have had no useful people skills but she still wouldn't trust the woman, it was just something she didn't do to anyone. Her eyes locked with Remy's and they had a silent conversation. It would be the first and probably the last time they would understand each other so well to the point of not needing any words. Kikyo watched as they did so annoyed by the fact that she couldn't understand them, she hadn't been annoyed in a long time and that annoyed her even more. In their silent conversation they came to the agreement that Kikyo would travel with them, she knew the lands well or at least better then they could possibly. They were under the impression that they were the only ones there and figured they could work together and never have anyone know.

"Okay Kikyo," Mystique replied," My friend and I are in an unknown place and we were wondering if you'd accompany us around."

Kikyo smiled as if she were delighted;" Sure I'm a traveler, just one thing." Her soul hunters emerged from behind, Remy and Mystique took fighting stances. "These are mine."

"What are they?" Remy asked.

Kikyo thought up a quick believable lie," These are my soul hunters, they gather lost and confused souls and bring them to me. I am their doorway to peace; I am a priestess after all."

Remy and Mystique looked at them, they were there but you could almost see through them. They were like snakes with pointed snouts and three small bony limbs towards the beginning of their making. It was then that they were certain they were alone.

"So Gambit be guessin' you weren't kiddin' bout demons?" Remy asked.

"Not at all," Kikyo replied amused by the fact they believed that story.

She took the lead and began walking with Gambit and Mystique behind her. They traveled in silence for a while until Mystique passed by a set of tracks that Kikyo completely ignored. Remy noticed them too, they were foot prints that were barely there at first until they kept going and following the tracks, the prints went fro barely there to obviously there.

"We're in a world where there are demons?" Mystique asked.

"Yes," Kikyo held back the sound of irritation.

"Tell me have you ever heard of Henry Ford?" she asked again.

"Can't say that I have," Kikyo replied.

Remy caught on to the clue, he knew from way back when he was home schooled that Henry Ford had something to do with the first vehicle, and assembly line recorded in history. The prints on the ground were a pair of combat boots. Remy didn't quite get the connection so he eyed Mystique.

"I remember once when the son of a man with a very magnetic personality asked me to by his son some hardcore combat boots for his latest uniform. I did and I marked them as Henry Ford."

Remy smirked; they couldn't be sure where or when they were but if they had heard of Henry Ford then these prints could be shrugged off but since they didn't this print was special.

"Pietro?" Remy asked.

"What's a Pietro?" Kikyo asked like an airhead but she really wanted to know.

"Not alone," Gambit replied.

Kikyo didn't like the way they talked in constant code, she'd have to deal thought. If she wanted to grow on them she'd have to be…nice and…patient. Kikyo did however notice the prints and followed them pretending she didn't even see them and pretending it was coincidence that she was following them. This would surely be a long and annoying trip.

* * *

End: Reviews are greatly appreciated and don't worry I haven't forgot about the others they're sure to be in the next chapter. 


	5. Last to arrive

A/N: This chapter is only here to put everyone into the picture finally. I think I might make my chapters longer, it just isn't seeming like enough happens in them.

Chapter five: The last two arrive

* * *

"C'mon Grandfather you must hurry!" A strained voice came.

"Sorry Ayame I'm too old, too weak," his shabby voice came.

Ayame was struggling; a large boulder was threatening to crush her and her grandfather. His front paw was badly injured and it only made him weaker, he was already old and fragile. She refused to give up though; she didn't want to become tribe leader so soon. Off behind another boulder two X-men's training senses kicked in.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"No clue but that girl over there needs our help." Kurt replied looking at Ayame.

"Gotcha!" Kitty replied already agreeing to a plan.

She disappeared through the rocks she stood on and Kurt Teleported after counting a few seconds, his teleportation powers were far faster than Kitty's phasing powers. Ayame almost passed out seeing Kitty's form emerge from the rocks themselves and take her grandfather. She yelped as Kurt appeared before her and his tail wrapped around her and then in the blink of an eye she was gone and back again looking at the very spot she had once been. She looked around desperately for her grandpa and she spotted Kitty setting him down.

"Get away!" she cried.

Kitty backed off quickly as did Kurt," We meant no harm, we saw you in trouble and we helped." Kitty replied.

Ayame took quick deep breaths," We're mutants like you," Kurt replied assuming she was a mutant by her tail.

"I'm no mutant…I've no clue what one looks like," she had yet to look at them; she fixed her eyes on her grandpa. "I'm a wolf demon."

"Oh no," Kitty replied her hand reaching her mouth in awe," Is that what they're telling you?"

"It's what I am." She looked at them finally. She saw Kurt's full blue form with only three digits on each hand and foot, a tail, yellow eyes and fangs. "You're a demon too," she sniffed," or not."

"No one here is a demon," Kitty replied hiding her feelings, she was offended.

"We're both…d-demons," the old wolf spoke turning on his belly cleaning his wound with his tongue.

"GEEZ!" Kurt and Kitty gaped," He spoke."

"He's not mute," Ayame replied," And t-thanks for your help…tell me have you seen more wolves around?"

Kurt looked at her grandpa," You're a very advanced mutant…Wolfsbane could sure learn from you."

"We're not mutants," Ayame insisted.

"No we've not seen anything else living other than you two," Kitty looked at Ayame," Can you tell us where we are?"

"Northern lands," Ayame replied.

Kurt sighed relieved," We're still in North America them."

"Where?" she replied confused.

Kitty took in her surroundings, she saw some familiar creatures; birds, bees, spiders and rabbits, but she also saw some of the most odd looking creatures in the world. She heard a faint noise; everyone else heard it as well. They all looked up.

"ahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha!" the largest groundhog Kitty or Kurt had ever seen just flew over their head.

Kitty looked at Ayame," Was that hedgehog wearing armor?"

She nodded and Kurt looked at Kitty," Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she raised an eyebrow," I'm thinking about our school dance ways back when the demons from the other dimension can to our dimension through one of Forge's inventions."

Realizations hit Kitty's face," I remember that," she nodded as remembering the event made her smile, she suddenly shook her head and her brows knitted together in deep thought," Doesn't make sense thought, Forge hasn't made an invention that could do that in years. Still it's the best explanation we have so far."

Ayame listened to them trying to figure them out. She looked at her Grandpa and shook her head; they were apparently having a conversation.

"No," she finally said aloud but a stern look changed her mind. She looked at her new odd company," Listen my grandpa is wounded and his wise nose senses that we are in no danger with you two. Would you accompany us for a while?"

"Sure we're in a world we don't know and we'd much rather accompany you then wander around." Kitty replied being as polite as possible. She looked at the girls grandpa and a thought came to mind, she smiled," I'll be right back I promise." She disappeared again going through the ground.

A wave of silence fell over the three; Kurt looked everywhere but at Ayame feeling to uncomfortable to strike up a conversation. Ayame and her grandpa both sensed his distress, it was then that Ayame genuinely considered Kurt not a threat. In fact she took joy in watching him squirm uncomfortably trying to make himself more comfortable. Kitty came back with a handful of slimy…something.

Ayame covered her highly sensitive nose, her grandpa did the same. "What IS that?"

Kurt scooted from Kitty not wanting any of that stuff to drop on him, his nose couldn't pick up the scent but it looked gross. It was a pale brown and looked like thick liquid sand.

"It's something to make his wound feel a lot better." She closed in on the wolf, he was too weak to fight and decided that he'd just breath trough his snout.

Kitty smeared the stuff on his wound and he visibly relaxed. His wound tingled as the stuff cooled.

"Where did you get that stuff, us demons have super senses and I'm positive I've never smelled anything so bad." She waved her hands frantically trying to air the smell away. "How can you stand it grandpa?"

"Feels nice," he growled in a low satisfying tone.

"Where did you get it?" Kurt asked curious.

"Underground, if you travel low enough to where you close to heat you find this stuff." She held out her hand. "Is there a lake or something I can dip my hand in?"

"There's a small river under those rocks over there." Ayame pointed towards the rocks that she was just saved from.

"Are you two…" Ayame trailed assuming Kurt could finish it himself.

"No…we're just friends." He laughed.

Ayame took in everything, how odd their clothing was, how they smelled of the oddest scents that were unrecognizable to her. It reminded her of someone…Kagome.

"Kagome!" she said cheerfully.

"What?" Kitty came back waving her gloved hand to dry it.

"Kagome, she…you remind me of her. Your odd clothing and smell. I'm looking for Kouga leader of another wolf tribe, he'll surly be able to help you."

"Okay then lets be on our way," Kurt replied. "Hey I just want to know, how is he in…I guess wolf form and you in that form."

"Don't answer him…if you answer one you'll have to answer all. By the way my name is Kitty, he's Kurt." Kitty replied.

"I'm Ayame, and this is…well I've always called him grandpa (What is his name?)," Ayame laughed and carried her grandpa on her back, the ground walked following Ayame's nose as she tried to catch the slightest trail of Kouga. In a room dark all doors closed with no windows a boy and woman conversed.

"Never thought I'd actually see a demon exterminator village." The woman replied and un-open fan in her hand.

"You've seen plenty," the little boy replied in a cold emotionless voice.

"But this is the only one with people actually living in it," she replied with mild interest. "Kohaku you will fit in quite well."

"I do not care for fitting in, Kagura now just give me my orders." The boy demanded.

"Fine…Naraku says wait here in this village until Inuyasha and the others come, then you will destroy this place. It will blind their good judgment."

"How long will I have to wait? I don't enjoy waiting."

"Not too long Kanna sent a report saying that they should be here within two days."

"Why here," he hesitated to ask.

Kagura had dealt with Naraku's puppets long enough to know that Kohaku had asked that question based on curiosity, something these puppets were forbidden to do. The knowledge made her smile.

"Because there was a light that landed here, there were many more but this is the only place that it landed specifically. He's positive that Inuyasha will come looking for it."

She turned and left leaving Kohaku behind, she knew she wouldn't tell Naraku of Kohaku's individual thinking, she just hopped they weren't the only ones. Waiting a while Kohaku walked through the village, many people dressed just like he was. He stopped at the entrance to the Village seeing some other boy wearing odd clothing, it could almost pass for another type of exterminator wear. He just didn't seem to fit, the boy was too clean and he looked way different. One of the bullies of the village was arguing with the boy and had grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him. The boy wasn't fearful though; he was angry but held himself in check.

"Demon!" one of the younger kids yelled and pointed.

A demon and made a very loud landing at the entrance of their village, it was a hedgehog (he's everywhere isn't he). The bully let go of the kid, who we all no is Jamie, frightened and surprised.

"Crap it's a real demon!" Jamie yelled.

A few men lined up, it wouldn't be enough Kohaku knew already. The men were all not fully trained and could still be considered boys; others were drunk and would probably kill themselves before they actually hit the demon. Most, if not all, the really good experienced and responsible men were out of the village and would be back by nightfall. Kohaku reached for his weapon, he'd have to keep these people alive simply so he could kill them when the time came, Jamie worked faster though and stood up ahead of everyone and he punched his open palm and suddenly there were two of him. He repeated this trick several times until there was more of him then there were warriors. He jumped on the demon, all of him. They threw little punches and kicks irritating the already disoriented demon, he was just tossed miles by two speed demons after all. The small attacks weren't enough to kill the demon but it gave all the sober inexperienced warriors a chance to strike.

"Out the way!" someone yelled, Jamie went back to a single boy and jumped off the demon.

Someone used a large sword to kill the demon, he came up and stabbed at it killing it within a few stabs, blood seeped out its wounds quickly in small thick red rivers. Jamie felt sick, for a second he had assumed he was in a training session but they weren't this graphic, plus he remembered flying with Rogue from Pietro. He looked at the fallen demon; it laid there limp its eyes half rolled in the back of its head.

"Hey you kid!" the guy that had bullied him called out. "How'd you do that?"

Jamie blinked," There is a demon right there dead and you ask me how I did what? It's a demon, a real demon and it's dead, it's huge." His voice was hysterical.

All the exterminators looked around at each other," That's normal…we're demon exterminators."

"You mean like you're a government society like Hellboy from the comics?" Jamie asked.

Kohaku made himself known," You are not from around here are you?"

Jamie held his stomach; it was still gross in his opinion. Kohaku's question hit him across the face," Oh no! I'm not from around here…where's Rogue, has any of you seen a woman with two toned hair around?"

"Where at?"

"I don't know she was just with me I swear it, she was flying me around ands we were…Pietro, crap!" he was alone, the thought struck fear in him.

"Hey you guys killed a demon!" the others were back.

It was like watching a large happy family, they greeted one another with open arms and jokes, they were praised and it all made Jamie feel worse. It wasn't bad enough that he was alone but he had no clue where he was at, he wondered where the others were.

"Why aren't you over there?" he asked Kohaku seeing him watching as well.

"I'm from another village, I know no one here." He replied in his usual emotionless voice.

"Guess I'm not too alone then huh?" Jamie sighed," I'm Jamie."

Kohaku crossed his arms and turned from him, he ignored Jamie's greeting and began to walk when suddenly he saw two people greeting one another, a woman and boy. She was too young to be his mom, so she must have been his sibling. An image went through Kohaku's mind, of him sitting beside a womon, he was without his demon exterminator uniform and was in something casual. She was, on the other hand wearing her uniform and her arm was around his shoulders, she leaned on saying words to him. He saw himself with a look on nervousness on his face but when she spoke her words he relaxed. A small cat demon was in her lap and she then ruffled his hair. Her face…it haunted him frequently, she was so familiar but how? Suddenly he turned back around to see Jamie standing there alone, his hands swinging back and forth with boredom.

"Kohaku," he replied.

Jamie looked at him confused at first but then he smiled," Nice to meet you…Kohaku."

Kohaku said nothing further and went back into his hut, he felt strange, and the funny thing about that was he was reluctant to rid himself of the feeling. Back outside Jamie didn't think he could feel more awkward and alone, this was much and extreme feeling of alone. His surroundings weren't even familiar.

"Pa! this kid helped us," someone spoke, Jamie looked up. "Look what he can do!"

Everyone looked at Jamie expecting him to do what it was the younglings were so interested in, Jamie stared back at them for a while until there was only one thing to do. He hit his own hand again and again until there was eight of him. The member's of the village were astonished at his tricks. They clapped and threw odd coins at him. He put himself together and smiled.

"How's you do that boy?" a grown man asked.

"It's my gift," he replied and grabbed the man and again did the trick, the man looked at himself and both of him jumped frightened and shocked.

"Some trick," he replied touching his own face. "It's so real."

The two men combined and the one man looked at Jamie," Where am I?"

The man laughed," Someplace safe, demons don't dare come here…please stay the nigh we insist."

Jamie agreed with little thought, he wanted to be with people and these people were his best bet because from the looks of it he was in a forest, who knew how far the next town was, or worse how close the next demon was.

* * *

End: Reviews are GREATLY APPRECHIATED. 


End file.
